Cara y cruz
by The Surreal Dreamer
Summary: Dos caras de una misma moneda. Dos personas completamente distintas comienzan a cruzar caminos, haciendo que haya un antes y un después en sus vidas. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso junto al descargo de responsabilidades:** Esta historia está basada parcialmente en hechos reales. Si están interesados en la versión original en la cual me inspiré esta historia, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado.

 **Relaciones:** Asami/Korra (Jefa/Empleada)/Bolin/Korra (Amigos íntimos).

 **Categoría:** Teen (T). Probabilidades de subir a Mature (M).

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

(Números entre paréntesis): Notas de Autor.

* * *

Esta historia transcurre dentro de una fábrica particular. Su nombre es Industrias Futuro, y quien la dirige hoy en día es una señorita, cuyo nombre es Asami Sato. Ella, hace poco, había cumplido veintisiete años. Es alta, de tez blanca y ojos verdes.

Ella está en su oficina. Es viernes, así que después del papeleo debe ir a hacer su recorrido semanal. Ella no lo toma como un control a sus empleados (aún cuando ellos crean que ella es una adicta al trabajo, cosa que no están del todo errados), sino más bien como una rutina en la que tanto el empleador como el trabajador pueden interactuar sin ningún tipo de prejuicio.

Asami termina el trabajo con una sonrisa. Ella no es una mujer de oficina, pero como debe dirigir esa compañía de automóviles, no tiene otra opción. Suelta un suspiro y camina hacia la salida de su oficina. Saluda a su secretaria, Opal, y ella le responde animadamente. Ambas se conocen desde hace años.

La ojiverde camina por los pasillos de su empresa. Piso por piso, ella interactúa con los demás miembros de la empresa. A medida que va bajando, ella va ideando nuevos planes para sus futuros planos, y eso la satisface internamente.

Cuando llega a la sección de ensamblaje, ella nota al instante una nueva cara. Es una joven de tez morena, con buen porte físico, un poco más baja que ella y de cabellos castaños. La mecánica esta tan concentrada en su labor que no nota la presencia de su jefa.

—¿En qué anda trabajando? —Pregunta Asami mientras se inclina un poco para ver las acciones de la otra chica.

Claramente ella estaba trabajando en el motor de uno de sus últimos modelos. Mas, la jefa solo busca un tema de conversación.

—Estoy tratando de ajustar la armadura (1) con la cubierta (2). Parece ser que el conmutador (3) no encaja a la perfección. —Comenta la castaña, muy centrada en el fallo.

—Deberías ver si puedes cambiar aquella pieza. Aún si una parte encaja con el resto del motor, puede ser que se cree un cortocircuito debido a la falla de los inductores (4). —Sugiere la ojiverde, a lo que la contraria afirma levemente.

—Tienes razón. —Comenta algo sorprendida, se endereza y mira a Asami.

Sus ojos se abren como platos. Esta joven, a quien muy pronto le dedicaremos tiempo, no podía creer que ese día viera a su jefa en persona.

—No tiene por qué sorprenderse. Suelo visitar a mis empleados los viernes. —Asegura la joven Sato.

—Mi nombre es Korra Summer. Mucho gusto. —Extiende la mano, nota que está llena de grasa y se la limpia con su playera blanca frenéticamente. —Lo siento. Cuando ando arreglando un auto, suelo ensuciarme, jefa.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. —Sonríe. —Siempre que se arregla un auto, uno debe estar arriesgado a llenarse de aceite.

—Muy cierto —La sonrisa de Korra es amplia, casi se le pueden ver todos los dientes —Me he criado con mecánicos, por lo que sé de qué va el oficio.

—Eso me agrada. —Admite Asami —Por cierto, seguiré con mi recorrido. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en solicitarme.

—De acuerdo. —Le responde mientras la otra joven se marcha.

* * *

Ya es de tarde. Korra firma su asistencia y se retira. Se dirige a su auto, un Ford Falcon de segunda mano. Saca las llaves, lo abre y prende motores. Dentro de su coche, suspira y cierra los ojos. Recuerda todo lo que vivió: ella se había enamorado de un chico apenas se mudó a Nueva York a sus diesiséis años; al poco tiempo, ella quedó embarazada. El padre se hizo cargo de ella y su hijo. A la larga, ella tuvo a una niña y las cosas se complicaron: sufrió de maltrato verbal por su parte, pero a sus hijos los trataba bien. Eso fue hasta que no volvió a casa, abandonándola a ella y a sus dos hijos.

Korra limpia sus lágrimas. Ella despeja toda duda de su mente. Sacude levemente su cabeza y se mantiene firme. Ella ahora tiene una familia a la cual cuidar y llevar el pan de cada día.

Conduce por la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, en Brooklyn. Guarda el auto en su cochera. Sale y es recibida por el abrazo de su hija.

—¡Mami! ¡Bienvenida a casa! —Karic, de ocho años, casi la tacleó.

—Gracias, Karic. —La toma en brazos y la carga en su hombro —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—¡Genial! ¡El tío Bolin nos recogió a Tho y a mí y nos llevó a un centro de videojuegos! —Comenta entusiasmada.

—Me alegra saber que la pasaron bien. ¿Ellos dónde están? —Pregunta Korra mientras camina hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Están en la sala, jugando videojuegos. Tho no me deja jugar. —Dice mientras se cruza de brazos y hace puchero en el hombro de su madre.

—Ahora vamos a hablar con tu hermano. —Dice con una sonrisa.

Llegan a la sala. Baja a Karic de su hombro. Ve a su hijo, Thobert, y los compara. El mayor es quien más parecido posee a la madre: cabellos castaños, tez morena y ojos azules. Su rostro era una mezcla de ella en su niñez y su padre; su hija, mientras tanto, es el vivo calco de su padre: tez blanca, cabello cataño claro, ojos verde oliva y su rostro es un poco más circular que su hermano.

Sonríe apenas. Sin importar lo vivido, ella siempre está orgullosa de sus hijos.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Korra! —La recibe Bolin, su amigo íntimo.

El joven es musculoso, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Se levanta del sofá en el que hace momentos estaba sentado junto con Thobert (estaban jugando carreras de autos) y la abraza afusivamente.

—Gracias, Bolin. —Responde con una amplia sonrisa.

Lo abraza con fuerza, le da una suave palmada en su espalda y se aproxima al sofá. Su hijo la ve y sonríe ampliamente. Salta del sofá y se avalanza hacia su madre.

—¡Volviste! —Exclama muy feliz.

Korra entiende que sus hijos están traumados por lo de su padre, así que le acaricia el cabello y le susurra cariñosamente.

—Siempre regresaré.

—¿Lo prometes? —La mira a los ojos muy serio.

—Lo prometo. —Korra le asegura.

—Tho, tu madre seguro está cansada ¿Por qué no van a arreglar su cuarto? —Habla Bolin amistosamente.

—¿Vas a hablarle de la sorpresa, tío? —Pregunta Karic con una gan sonrisa.

—Así es. —Responde animado.

Ambos niños van a sus cuartos corriendo. Los dos están a solas. Korra se sienta en el sofá y suspira.

—¿Fue un día duro? —Le pregunta un poco preocupado.

—Lo normal, salvo que hoy vino mi jefa. —Se recuesta en el sofá y mira al techo. —Creo que hice el ridículo.

—Lo dudo. Asami es muy buena como directora.

—Eso lo pude ver —Sonríe apenas, luego mira a Bolin extrañada —¿De qué sorpresa me ibas a informar?

—Oh, eso. —Se rasca la nuca. —Pasa que me invitaron a una cena mañana, y me dijeron que podía traer a una amiga. Y adivina —La señala con sus dos manos —Dije que quería traerte ¡Y aceptaron!

—Alto ahí, Bolin. —Lo detuvo seriamente —Si ambos vamos ¿Quién se va a quedar con los niños? ¡No los voy a dejar con un extraño!

—Tranquila, Korra —Calma a su amiga. —La anfitriona save de tus hijos, y dijo que no tenía problema en que los trajeras contigo.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Pregunta la madre, aún teniendo dudas.

—Ella es muy agradable, incluso nos ayudó a mi hermano y a mí cuando estábamos en la calle. —Le aseguró con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Está bien, Bo. Confiaré en ti.

—¡Excelente! —Exclama el joven y se levante del sofá de un salto. —¡Le avisaré a los niños de la noticia!

Korra intenta detenerlo, pero él ya está lejos para que la escuche.

 _Una cena... Espero que mis hijos no hagan escándalo en una casa ajena._

* * *

1\. Armadura: consiste en un electroimán que puede girar libremente entorno a un eje. Dicho rotor está rodeado por un imán permanente, cuyo campo magnético permanece fijo.

2\. Cubierta: es la parte superior de un motor de combustión interna que permite el cierre de las cámaras de combustión

3\. Conmutador: es un interruptor eléctrico rotativo en ciertos tipos de motores eléctricos y generadores eléctricos que periódicamente cambia la dirección de la corriente entre el rotor y el circuito externo.

4\. Inductores: es un componente pasivo de un circuito eléctrico que, debido al fenómeno de la autoinducción, almacenaenergía en forma de campo magnético.

N. A.: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. A diferencia de mi historia anterior, va a tener mayor capítulos. ¡Hasta la próxima! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Relaciones:** Asami/Korra (Jefa/Empleada)/Bolin/Korra (Amigos íntimos).

 **Categoría:** Teen (T). Probabilidades de subir a Mature (M).

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

 _"Cursivas entre comillas":_ Mensajes de texto.

 **Agradecimiento especial:** Quiero agradecer públicamente a mi novia. Sin ella, mis historias serían nulas y nunca hubiera podido empezarlas.

* * *

La familia de Korra se dirige al lugar citado. Junto con los integrantes de la familia está Bolin. La morena está manejando, los niños miran por las ventanillas del auto y Bolin le indica a su amiga las calles a donde debe ir.

—Tío ¿Es muy lejos? —Pregunta Thobert.

—Un poco. —Dice con una media sonrisa apenas se detienen en un lujoso semáforo en rojo. Aun estando dentro del auto cerca de una hora, él semuestra animado. —En media hora habremos llegado.

—¿Tan lejos es? —Gruñe la hija de Korra. Tal como su madre, posee poca paciencia. —¡Estamos encerrados por más de una hora y quiero ir al baño!

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Regaña su madre apenas el semáforo cambia a verde. —Bo ¿Hay alguna estación de servicio cerca?

—Sí, y está allí. —Comenta su amigo señalando a dos calles.

Llegan al lugar indicado. Korra y Karic van al baño mientras Bolin y Thober las esperan. Terminan lo que tienen que hacer y siguen su trayecto.

—Estamos aburridos. —Thobert se queja. Su hermana comienza a caminar por el asiento trasero del coche. —¿Cuándo llegamos?

—No falta mucho. —Bolin responde con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Karic! ¡Siéntate! —Ordena Korra apenas la ve por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella se sienta haciendo puchero y con los brazos cruzados. Su hermano recuesta su espalda en el asiento y mira el techo.

—¡Moriremos de aburrimiento! —Exclama el hijo mayor —¡Ma! ¡Apúrate!

—No puedo aunque quisiera. —Le responde Korra sin quitar su mirada del camino.

Ambos hacen un sonido de exasperación. La madre de los niños niega con la cabeza y susurra a Bolin.

—Esta noche será larga.

* * *

Llegan al lugar indicado. El lugar es, en pocas palabras, una mansión. Ese hecho deja tanto a Korra como a los niños con la boca abierta enfrente de la entrada.

—Esto... Bo —Habla Korra dentro de su sorpresa mientras ve que su amigo camina hacia la puerta principal —¿Quién es tu amiga exactamente?

—Ya la conocerás, Korra —Le asegura mientras le sonríe ampliamente y levanta su pulgar.

Golpea la puerta tres veces. Los invitados (salvo Biolin) están estáticos.

La puerta se abre. Los atiende un mayordomo. Con pasos pesados, los cuatro entran. Caminan por leves pasillos, hasta dar con una puerta doble de madera. La entrada da a un comedor enorme. Dentro, hay dos personas: un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, y una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos largos.

La anfitriona se levanta y recibe a los invitados. Korra, apenas ve quién es ella, palidece.

—¡Hola, Asami! —Saluda Bolin muy animado. Asami le sonríe.

—Gracias por venir, Bo. —El tono de ella detona sinceridad. Ve a su acompañante. Su sorpresa es grata. Amplía su sonrisa y da un paso hacia Korra —Es un placer volver a verla, Korra.

—E-es un placer volver a verla, jefa. —Tartamudea. Por dentro, desea matar a Bolin por no haberle dicho ese "detalle".

—Ustedes deben ser los niños de quien Bolin me habló. —Asami ahora se dirige a Karic y a Thobert. Ellos están a cada lado de Korra.

Los niños están callados, y eso causa que Asami suelte una leve risa. Vuelve a ver a Korra e informa.

—Los cité una hora antes de la cena para poder así charlar amenamente. —Los niños hacen puchero, causando que la anfitriona sonría —Y para que los niños no se aburran, les he preparado una habitación especial. Korra, niños, —Camina hacia afuera de la sala —Desearía que me siguieran.

Los tres la siguieron. Ella camina no muy lejos de donde habían estado (tres habitaciones a la izquierda del comedor). Abre la puerta y comienza a mostrar lo que había dentro: varias consolas arcade, un televisor enorme con la consola PlayStation 4, otro televisor con la XBox One. En una estantería, hay varios videojuegos de ambas plataformas ya antes mecionadas que estan categorizados para todo público. También posee una consola arcade para poder bailar en contra, y varios juguetes coleccionables.

Los niños vieron todo eso y de sus ojos salían chispas de felicidad. Miran a su madre y ella los deja divertirse. Apenas van a las consolas Arcade, Korra grita.

—¡No rompan nada!

—No es necesario que te preocupes —Asami comenta mientras le enseña un dispositivo —Con este mini televisor, podrás ver todos los movimientos de esta habitación.

—Muchas gracias por ese detalle, jefa. —Agradece un tanto avergonzada.

—No necesitas llamarme "Jefa". Asami está bien. —Su sonrisa es geniuna, y desea que sea tratada igual fuera del trabajo —Ahora regresemos.

* * *

Los cuatro están sentados en la mesa. Asami en la punta, Bolin a su derecha, el otro joven a su izquierda y Korra al lado de Bolín. La anfitriona llama a un mayordomo y le indica que debe empezar a preparar la cena. La persona en cuestión afirma en silencio y se retira. Todos quedan en silencio.

—Mako, —Bolin rompe el hielo —es bueno volver a verte.

—Hace unas horas nos vimos en el apartamento, hermano. —Responde el chico de ojos ámbar, el cual es la mano derecha de la magnate.

—Aún así quería hablar. Mucho silencio me incomodaba. —Se queja Bolin.

—Tienes razón, Bo. —Asami comenta con una suave sonrisa. —Korra ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti para que te conozcamos mejor?

Korra se estremece en su sitio y mira a un costado.

—¿Qué quieres que les cuente? —Por primera vez, Korra decide mirar a los ojos de Asami y mantener la mirada —Nací en una familia de mecánicos, por eso se me da bien arreglar autos.

—Bolin me contó algo de ello —Agrega Asami. —Él me enncomendó en su momento que trabajaras para mi compañía. Apenas pude ver tu historial familiar, no dudé un segundo en ponerte a prueba.

—Y pasaste con creces. —Mako se une a la conversación. Su rostro refleja genuidad en lo que dice. —Se notaba que sabías lo que hacías. Incluso pensábamos en adelantar tu aprobación pero-

—Yo les dije que te trataran como a una más, Korra. —Interrumpe Bolin.

—Gracias, Bo. —Korra se sincera —Y sí. Aún quiero ser tratada sin privilegios extra por influencias externas.

—Respeto eso, y a la vez admiro que seas honesta en ello. —Halaga Asami.

A partir de este momento, el hielo comienza a romperse más y más. Los cuatro tocan temas triviales: sus ciudades natales, experiencias personales y laborales. Asami vio en Korra una excelente madre soltera, una gran luchadora y una mujer que se gana la admiración de cualquiera; o así ella la ve. Korra, por su parte, veía con otros ojos a su jefa. Por primera vez, ella se siente cómoda en un ambiente donde claramente no es su hogar.

* * *

La noche es relajada y divertida. Thobert y Karic llenan de preguntas personales a Asami, las cuales ella responde con elegancia y educación. Varias veces, la mesa se colma de las risas de los demás partícipes y de los regaños de Korra. Eso, en el fondo de la empresaria, le agrada y mucho. Prometiendo que el próximo sábado haría otra cena, esta vez invita personalmente a Korra y a su familia personalmente para que asistan.

En el camino de regreso, los niños estan exhaustos pero felices. Bolin sonríe ampliamente y Korra siente tranquilidad en su interior.

Los niños caen dormidos a mitad de camino. La morena suspira y habla en voz baja.

—Me alegra que los niños se portaran bien. —Su sonrisa es ténue pero genuina.

—Eso es bueno. Dime, Korra ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con tu jefa? —Pregunta animado.

—Casi me muero del susto. —Refunfuña —Aunque... no fue nada malo. Me dio la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

—Así es. Incluso se notaba que le agradas. —Afirma con la cabeza, muy seguro.

—¿Estás seguro, Bo? —Arquea la ceja —No parecía muy interesada en las preguntas que me hacías.

—Conozco a Asami desde hace mucho tiempo, y te puedo asegurar que le caíste bien. —Le levata el pulgar y recuerda. —Oh, cierto. Cuando nos íbamos me pidió tu número de celular. Espero no te importe. —Mientras dice eso, se rasca la nuca.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —Interroga sorprendida mientras utiliza el freno de mano. Luego recuerda que sus hijos están dormidos y baja el tono de voz. —¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bo?

—Ella parecía muy interesada en ti —Él levanta y baja las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

—Con eso no se bromea. —Lo mira amenazante. Luego suspira derrotada y vuelve a conducir. —Ya no se puede hacer nada. Siempre y cuando no interfiera en mi trabajo...

—Tranquila, Korra. —Asegura su amigo íntimo. —Ella es del tipo de personas que no mezcla lo laboral con lo personal.

—Si tú lo dices... —Murmura.

El resto del camino es silencioso. La morena deja a Bolin en su casa y se dirige a la suya. Cuando llega y entra a su cochera, carga a sus hijos uno por uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama, revisa su celular. Tiene un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _"Hola Korra. Soy Asami. Espero no te moleste que le haya pedido tu número a Bolin. Apenas llegues a tu casa, avísame."_

Esas palabras, extrañamente, sorprenden a Korra y la hace sonreír. De inmediato, ella escribe.

 _"Está bien, así estaremos más comunicadas. Por cierto, acabo de ver el mensaje."_

Deja el celular en su escritorio a un costado de su cama. Sin que lo espere, ella recibe al instante un mensaje nuevo del mismo número.

 _"Es excelente saber eso. Aprovechando ahora, te propongo salir a tomar un café luego del trabajo. De esa forma, podremos conocernos y llevarnos bien como amigas"._

Amigas... Esa palabra le es muy desconocida para Korra debido a que, toda su vida, siempre estuvo rodeada de chicos hasta ahora.

 _"Me encantaría. ¿Podrá ser el viernes?"_ Escribe sentada en su cama y con una gran sonrisa.

En pocos segundos, su celular vibra. La respuesta anima por completo su noche.

 _"Me parece perfecto. Esperame en mi oficina apenas termines de trabajar. Te llevaré a mi lugar preferido."_

* * *

N. A.: Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, quienes me leen y me siguen. También gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Cualquier crítica, opinión o lo que deseen dejar será bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leer! :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Relaciones:** Asami/Korra (Jefa/Empleada, amigas)/Bolin/Korra (Amigos íntimos) Asami/Mako (Amigos íntimos).

 **Categoría:** Teen (T). Probabilidades de subir a Mature (M).

* * *

Viernes. Es el día indicado. Korra trabaja animadamente, mientras que Asami organiza un par de papeles antes de que termine el período laboral de sus empleados. Ella suele quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en su escritorio haciendo maquetas o, simplemente, organizando algunas cuestiones para tener libre el día próximo.

Como todos los viernes, Asami recorre todos los sectores de su fábrica. Cuando llega a la sección donde se encontraba Korra (ensamblaje de vehículos), charlan amenamente y le recuerda en un susurro que la espere apenas termine de trabajar, a lo que Korra responde afirmativamente.

La morena ya había charlado con Bolin del asunto, y como es de esperarse, él aceptó el cuidar a sus hijos.

Cuando la hora indicada llega, Korra se dirige hacia el lugar citado. Apenas puede guiarse, pero lo logra al fin.

Para su sorpresa, Asami ya está fuera de la oficina con bolso en mano y lista para irse.

—¿Lista para una tarde de chicas? —Pregunta la jefa con tranquilidad.

—Siempre estoy lista. —Responde la empleada a su jefa.

Ahora están en el café. Debido al tema de los vehículos de ambas, Korra deja el suyo en el trabajo y quedan en que Asami la llevaría de ida, y a la vuelta la dejaría en el trabajo.

Ambas se sientan en una mesa ubicada al lado de un ventanal. La empresaria pide un café expresso, mientras que la empleada pide un capuchino.

—¿Desde hace cuánto conoces este sitio? —Pregunta la morena al recorrer con su vista el sitio —Nunca lo había visto.

—Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero descansar mi mente de los proyectos futuros. —Comenta Asami con una sonrisa.

—Es muy bonito. —Admite mientras comienza a sentirse muy cohibida.

El vestuario que posee es el de trabajo. Incluso posee algunas manchas de aceite por sus pantalones y playera. Eso Asami lo nota.

—Tranquila, no te ves nada mal. —Habla con mucha sinceridad —Es una salida informal.

Sintiéndose más cohibida, Korra solo atina a rozar un mechón de su cabello con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Cuéntame Korra ¿Cuál es tu banda preferida? —Su sonrisa es leve y su mirada detona tranquilidad.

De manera lenta, la tensión se va.

Estando las dos a solas, tocan temas un poco más íntimos. Romances pasados, aficiones, incluso profundizan en tópicos como sus preferencias sexuales. Korra tiene en claro que es bisexual, y Asami que muy de tanto en tanto suele inclinarse por alguien del mismo sexo.

Entre charla y charla y sorbos de sus respectivas bebidas, durante esa tarde se olvidan por completo que son jefa y empleada. Incluso Asami comienza abrirse más ante Korra, generando entre ellas un vínculo que se podría catalogar como "amistad".

—Por cierto, Korra —Pregunta de repente Asami apenas termina su bebida —¿Con quién están Karic y Thobert?

Luego de revisar la hora a través de su celular, observa a Asami con una ligera sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Ahora mismo deben estar con Bolin en los juegos arcade.

—Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿Verdad? —Inquiere Asami con cierto deje de picardía.

Korra ladea un poco con la cabeza. Luego de unos momentos, responde.

—Nos conocemos desde que quedé embarazada de Thobert. Como era un amigo de mi ex, terminamos congeniando hasta el punto de volvernos inseparables. Incluso cuando nos abandonó… —Suelta un leve suspiro y continúa —él me ayudó muchísimo con el cuidado de mis hijos. Incluso ellos lo llaman "tío".

—Bolin siempre fue un hombre con un gran corazón. —Agrega con tono amigable —Lo conocí junto a Mako hace un par de años. Desde ese entonces he comprobado que es un amor de persona.

—Tienes mucha razón. —Tras eso, ve la hora y se levanta de asiento. —Muchas gracias por invitarme, 'Sami. —Comenta con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar. Espérame en el auto que te llevo a la fábrica.

* * *

—Tío ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Pregunta Thobert caminando a la par de Bolin, teniendo en mano un bastón de algodón de azúcar.

Tras la jornada escolar de los niños, habían pasado casi toda la tarde jugando videojuegos en las máquinas recreativas. Ambos niños juntaron ticket y se ganaron dos peluches. Eso con ayuda de Bolin, claro está.

Él revisa la hora y sonríe. Estas horas, Korra ya estaría regresando a casa. Por eso, le dice a los niños.

—Tho, Karic ¿Qué les parece si vamos de compras y sorprendemos a su madre con una gran cena en mi casa? —A esto, los niños responden con gritos afirmativos.

Bolin sonríe ampliamente. En secreto, él amaba y ama a Korra. Desde que la conoció por Stephan, él la trató como a alguien indispensable en su vida. Incluso con los años él caía más y más por ella.

Pero no se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Primero, Korra solía hablar de su vida amorosa con él, nombrando a sus citas y catacterizándolas, dejando así a Bolin fuera de juego. Segundo pero no menos importante, no quería arruinar la hermosa relación que tenían ellos.

Sacude suavemente su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad apenas Karic le toma la mano. Ambos niños eran hermosos y los veía como unos soles. Los llevó a su auto y condujo con ellos hasta el supermercado. Tras comprar lo necesario para la cena de Korra, regresan a la casa de Bolin.

El sitio no es el más lujoso pero el aire que transmitía es hogareño. Paredes de color crema, suelo de madera. Está dividido en una sala mediana, un comedor-cocina, tres cuartos y un baño.

Los niños entran de manera apresurada. Bolin los sigue con calma mientras toma su teléfono. Marca a Korra y espera a que atienda.

Suena y suena, pero no atiende. Eso es muy raro en ella. Tras un segundo intento, la voz de Korra paraliza por segundos al muchacho.

—Bo, él vino a casa. Cuida de los niños en tu casa, luego iré para allá. —Luego, cuelga.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Disculpen la demora :[ tras un largo tiempo, pude actualizar este escrito. Gracias a todos ustedes, quienes se interesaron en esta historia. Siempre me motivan y me llenan de ánimos. Espero que les guste este episodio. :]


End file.
